Package on Package (POP) technology is an integrated circuit packaging technique to allow vertical combination of multiple packages, e.g., discrete logic and memory ball grid array (BGA) packages. Two or more packages are mounted on top of one another, i.e. stacked, with an electrical interface to route electrical signals between them. This allows higher density integrated circuit chips usable in mobile devices, for example in mobile telephones or tablet computers.